Genetic mapping of observable phenotypes remains an essential part of medical and molecular genetics even with the anticipated complete genome sequence and candidate gene approaches. The need to identify appropriate sample requirements and strain crosses (for non-human experiments) capable of achieving significant results prior to commitment of significant resources will allow more efficient utilization of the core facilities. The core will be able to keep pace with advancing techniques and technologies by leveraging upon other ongoing projects. The objectives of the Genomics Core will be to provide both mouse and human project investigators with: (1) Consultation on the appropriate analyses for project goals; (2) Generation of genotype data from investigator provided template DNA samples; (3) Identification and confirmation of sequence alterations in positional candidate genes; (4) Access to software tools for pedigree, linkage and other statistical analyses; and (5) High throughput DNA sequencing for alteration verification. The genomics core will also be able to take advantage of new technologies (e.g. liquid and solid phase SNP genotyping) and as they become available. State of the art genotyping techniques will be identified and implemented as they prove advantageous over those currently in use.